Tour of The World: 4
by YourBrokenHeartedLover
Summary: Were taking a Tour of The World. And everything's getting weird. I mean with these people hunting us down... We told everyone it was a "family reunion" when it really was a kill off... How am I supposed to hide this from everyone? How am I supposed to protect these people from a force I don't even know about? Who's gonna die?
1. Chapter 1 World Tour

**DUNCAN AND GWEN BROKE UP! X(! I AM a BIG Gwuncan Fan! SCREW YOU DUNCAN!  
**

**Cast (NEW!):  
**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Gwen**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Tyler**

**Cody**

**Sierra**

**Alejandro**

**Ezekiel**

**DJ**

**Courtney**

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Bridgette**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Eva**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Why did I sign up for this?**

"Why did I sign up for this?" Noah asked boarding the unsafe plane. "I have no idea." I replied. I thought about how everything has changed ever since Total Drama Island finished. Everything. Cuz me... I'm supposed to be a magical human being who has a dangerous destiny! Shut up Gwen... shush. You'll get used to it. "Welcome guys to season 3!" Chris announced. Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned. Chris ignored that and went back to announcing. Everyone was back to normal... except us group. I felt insecure about leaving the hideout with that toxic waste company... but it was there forever right? Right? A plane came crashing down on the landing and came to a screeching stop. "Here's our ride now!" Chris announced. When Owen saw the plane he immediately started to panic. Chris, again, rolled his eyes and pulled out a pan that was supposedly in his pants. "Any one else?" Chris asked holding up the pan the cast shook their heads and muttered "no". Chris smiled and pointed to the door less plane. Everyone rushed inside except for Owen who was still knocked out unconscious. Chef groaned and grabbed Owen by the arms and dragged him into the plane. While Owen was mumbling about food we took the tour around the plane. "I thought he was kidding about the singing." I said as we walked into the common area. Chris had just told us about how singing was going to boost the ratings by a lot. "Birdies sing, little girls sing but Duncan's do NOT sing." Duncan grumbled. "Why can't you share my love of singing?" Courtney asked. Duncan looked at her. "I just told you." Duncan replied. Courtney crossed her arms and "humphed".

"Babe don't be that way." Duncan said. Courtney rolled her eyes and headed off to walk with Bridgette. I smirked. Huh... love... I took a seat at one of the tables and stared straight ahead. Someone tapped my shoulder and sat down beside me. It was Duncan. "Sup" he asked. I turned to him and smiled. "Shouldn't you be chasing after your princess that's escaping with another prince?" I asked. Duncan smirked. "Nah. Like any other guy would want her." Duncan mumbled.

I laughed. "Seriously. Look at em. Alejandro's over there sweet talking her." I said and pointed. Duncan turned around and scowled. Alejandro was sweet talking Courtney into an alliance. Duncan stomped over there and stopped Alejandro in mid-sentence. "What's wrong amigo?" Alejandro asked. "Uh if you hadn't noticed were da-" "Were in an alliance already but you can join!" Courtney said cutting Duncan off which had made him mad.

"Were not in an al-" "Yes we are." Courtney said and elbowed him.

Confessional: Courtney

"Duncan better not blow this up! I- I mean we have a better chance at the million this way!" Courtney huffed.

End

Duncan growled and rolled his eyes. "Ah yes I will join. We can be the evil du- trio." Alejandro said. Courtney flashed him a sweet smile. I laughed. Duncan stomped back over and plopped himself on the bench. There was a bell ring. "When you here that you gotta sing a song! One song per episode." Chris said wearing a black suit. "Now... haha... sing a song or your out!" Chris announced. Everyone but Courtney groaned. "Don't you guys think this is a wonderful opportunity to be discovered?" Courtney asked. "Girl, you actually WANT to sing." LeShawna said. I nodded.

(Skip Song)

"That... was humiliating and ridiculous." I said from first class where everyone was enjoying themselves. "I know right?" Heather said. The show was on a commercial break and so were we. "Oh my god Cody, your hair is so awesome." Sierra said out loud. Cody hid behind one of the seats. I snickered. Who's being stalked now? Then Izzy fainted. "IZZY!" Everyone screamed... mostly Owen. I ran to Izzy. She was out cold. "Dudes what happened!" Chris yelled as he walked in.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Up N Down

**I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK! Can someone make me a Gwike, Mwen, Gott (gwen n scott) or whatever their ship names are one shot? I just want one! THAT'S NOT MADE BY ME! I want one with the same Gwen from season one and The Malevolent one! They are awesome! Please please please? Gwike or Mwen.. or something! Though it's the tough evilish goth from season one and the malevolent one!**

* * *

**Cast (NEW!):  
**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Gwen**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Tyler**

**Cody**

**Sierra**

**Alejandro**

**Ezekiel**

**DJ**

**Courtney**

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Bridgette**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Eva**

* * *

Izzy was lying unconscious on the floor of first class. Owen was in the cargo hold freaking out, sent their by Chef. I stared at Izzy. This was very unusual of her. She started to shake... it was as creepy as hell. "WOOAHAHA!" Izzy groaned. She weirdly started to break dance. "What the hell?" I said. "Oh ho ho! She's got the moves eh?" Ezekiel said. "IZZY!" Owen yelled and pushed through us.

Izzy was still break dancing. Noah was reading and everyone was watching Izzy break dance. Suddenly...

* * *

You think I was gonna leave you there? Not a chance... If I did I would be a DERP! Layla Dean is no derp!

* * *

Izzy jumped up and looked around quickly. "What did I miss?" She asked excitedly. We looked at each other with nervous looks in our eyes.

"Enough enough. Well handle this later. For now let's focus on the show ok? You dig? Let's go!" Chris yelled. We walked out of the plane. It was... Egypt?

"Welcome to Egypt!" Chris announced. "Yo dawgs. This season I'm in it to win it!" Ezekiel said. I rolled my eyes. Typical Ezekiel. "Yeah whatever man." Chris said. There was this pyramid before us. "This challenge is called Up N Down ok guys?" Chris said. We groaned and nodded. So Chris may be my dad but hey... he's still an ass who thinks were stupid.

"Where do you want this?" A blonde intern asked holding up a tray of fresh brownies. Chris pointed to the first class window. Owen charged at the brownies but instead of hitting the brownies he hit the interns fist which ,surprisingly, didn't bend awkwardly from the contact. We gaped at her. A few seconds after she had knocked out Owen she winked at me. I raised an eyebrow. OH! Mom...

Kate went into the plane. I didn't call her mom constantly for the reason of it being pretty weird.

"So all you have to do is go Over or Under." Chris said finishing up the rules/instructions. As soon has he screamed "Go!" I started to head up the pyramid. I would rather go up than in down into a place where it could be booby trapped. I could get to the top easily seeing that I was a super human... or half human... or something. Duncan and Courtney were like... ten feet below... "Hurry!" Courtney screeched. Duncan rolled his eyes. "He was farther than Courtney was yet she told him to hurry up. I jumped to the top... There were 6 steps left anyway.

"SEE! A goth beat you up there!" Courtney screamed. Duncan groaned.

Confessional: Duncan

"Ok so I love/hate Courtney... but sometimes you "Courtney fans" HAVE to agree she CAN be annoying at TIMES. Right? You can't deny that." Duncan said with a sigh.

Confessional: Gwen

"Suck it up Duncan, suck up your misery." I said with a snicker.

Confessional: Courtney

"Duncan is a turtle... a freaking turtle. On of the things on my list of 27 things to change about him. I can thing of 20 things on the spot!" Courtney said.

End

I was readying myself to jump off the top of the pyramid.

_Don't! _- Bridgette

_Why?_

_Everyone'll think somethings up!_ - Eva

_Fine, whatever..._

I groaned. I went down two by two. Twas pretty easy. When I reached the bottom Chris blew a whistle. "First member of The first team! You get to name it!" Chris announced. I smiled. Hm... Gothi- no... Amaz- no... Evanescent Souls... or... Evanescent Evil? I have no idea. Were just gonna have to be the Team To Be Named. (Vote On Poll.)

As soon as the rest got here the teams were ready.

Team... Something

Me

Heather

Lindsay

Eva

Izzy

Bridgette

Team Courageous Queen (not queens courtesy of Courtney)

Courtney

Sierra

Tyler

Cody

Ezekiel

LeShawna

Team Party (Courtesy of Geoff.)

Geoff

DJ

Duncan

Noah

Owen

Alejandro

"Okay! Challenge part two WILL begin shortly after the break!" Chris said and signed off.

Outside N Off Camera...

"Hey Kate." I said and walked up to her. "How's it going?" Kate asked me. "Fine. What were those brownies for?" I asked. "The winners of the challenge." Kate replied. I nodded. I turned around and went to go talk to the group. "Melissa." Kate called. I turned around. "What?" I said. "The destiny is closer than you think daughter. Closer than you think." Kate mumbled sadly. I frowned. Closer than I think? That would be bad.

"PLACES!" Chris yelled. We ran to our respective teams. "Ok! The challenge... you guys have too stay under this sand for as long as you can!" Chris laughed. We gasped. "Are you crazy!" LeShawna yelled. "Hahaha... maybe." Chris mumbled.

And so it began... Although... WHAT WAS WRONG WITH IZZY?!


End file.
